


marco polo in the aisles

by prettylittlepasha



Series: polyperion life snippets [6]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepasha/pseuds/prettylittlepasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grocery shopping at 3am is a weekly thing for them at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marco polo in the aisles

There a lot of everyday life instances that are different when you are part of a polyamorous relationship.

Grocery shopping at 3am is one of them.

If left alone Rhys will pile the cart full of shitty instant food, peanut butter and jelly, and a shit ton of ice cream. From his seat in the cart Vaughn puts in way too many cooking magazines filled with recipes none of them will ever sit down and make, and squints suspiciously at the nutrition facts on the back of everything, _calculating_ the percentages (Yvette always leans in to kiss his temple and whisper, “Nerd,” into his hair). Yvette nearly buries him under groceries, pilling the cart alarmingly high with whatever food she’s craving at the moment, or whatever ingredients they can find for something they can actually cook in the apartment.

They’ve just begun their weekly 3am grocery shopping routine when Rhys tries unsuccessfully to sneak in two boxes of ice cream sandwiches.

“Bro, you do _not_ need two boxes of them.” Vaughn says as he rolls his eyes and passes the boxes off to Yvette to put back so that they don’t melt while they go through the store.

“You’re killin’ me smalls.”

Vaughn’s face darkens as he glares at Rhys’ stupid grinning face. “I _will_ smother you in your sleep.”

“ _Babes,_ behave.” Yvette chimes in as she pulls the cart to a stop to examine the squash in the bins.

“He started it,” They say together. “Jinx!”

They wander into the coffee aisle for Vaughn to pick out which one has the highest amount of caffeine per liquid ounce once brewed. Rhys hurries off to grab that flavored creamer he likes so much while Vaughn decides and Yvette tries to find the actual grocery list that she _swears_ she remembered this time.

Yvette grabs some weird neon green import food from Eden-6 with the label in some other language that none of them know. “I need it.”

“You don’t even know what it is though.” Vaughn pouts at her.

“Whatever it is, I’m not trying it with you. Last time I did that it turned my tongue purple for a week.”  Rhys blanches as he edges away from her.

“Wuss,” Yvette reaches over to pull him back as she sets the oddity in the cart, Vaughn drawing his legs closer to himself so as not to risk touching it, pushing more food between him and it.

Vaughn manages to fall asleep during a match of Marco Polo that Yvette started after Rhys wandered off one too many times. His head dips down, chin to his chest as he slips away.

Rhys and Yvette share conspiratorial grins and begin seeing who can stack what food on their sleeping partner without waking him up. Rhys puts a loaf of bread on Vaughn’s shoulder to no response, Yvette tucks a box of Oreos under his arm without him stirring.  Yvette wraps a three foot long piece of string cheese around his neck with shaking hands as she tries to keep from laughing. Rhys carefully pulls Vaughn’s hands to face palm up, stopping once or twice as he murmurs in his sleep, and places a squash in them and sighs with relief when Vaughn still doesn’t wake up. They both start putting various food stuffs on Vaughn’s crossed legs: a box of crackers balances one his left leg by his hip, the bags of coffee form a line up his right leg, a box of cereal sits precariously on his knee, a box of popcorn on the other knee, and a jug of protein powder placed between his crossed legs. Some food stays left strewn through the rest of the cart, the milk, flour, and eggs sit untouched at the end of the basket.

Vaughn doesn’t wake up until they get to the check out, awoken by Rhys and Yvette’s incessant giggling that devolved into uproariously laughter as his eyes open to take in the mischief they’ve made.

“Oh, real mature you two.”

He can’t help but smile back at them, at the sight of Rhys and Yvette leaning into each other stay upright against their fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> dude. i love cute domestic shit.
> 
> sooo, maybe hit me up on my [blog](http://prettylittlepasha.tumblr.com/) and maybe drop me a polyperion prompt and i'll write it so long as my brain cooperates with me.


End file.
